Many power distribution systems include power control devices such as variable frequency drives (“VFDs”) that control motor speed, smart motor controllers that use various methods to soft start motors to prevent high inrush current, and other devices with advanced monitoring capabilities. The power control devices often have the capability to detect component problems and abnormal conditions within the power control device. Some of the problems occur before or during a failure of the power control device. Other problems, such as voltage, current, temperature, etc. of a component may affect how the power control device performs. However, typical monitoring within a power control device may be inadequate in determining a cause of an abnormal condition, such as a failure of the power control device, a component out of spec, etc. or may be inadequate in determining an effect of an abnormal condition on the power distribution system.